Can't find yourself lost in your lie
by x0darkness0x
Summary: Merodeadores. Seducción, coqueteo, sexo... ¿Quién dijo que la adolescencia no podía ser divertida? Aún así... ¡Misterio asegurado! Rr!


_holaaa! primero presentaré este fik... es de la época de los merodeadores, concretamente, del sexto año. es de humor, romance y misterio... y weno, espero que os guste._

_lo escribimos lowyn (una graaaaan amiga mia) y yo, gissy._

_leerlo! no quiero ser pretenciosa, pero no tiene perdida ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes que reconozcais y todo lo relativo al castillo no nos pertenecen a nosotras, pertenecen a j.k. rowling._

* * *

- ¡Vamos date prisa!- dijo Arica tirando de la manga del negro jersey de su compañera y amiga: Lyra Tourniquet- mientras que se escuchaba sonar la cafetera escarlata a la cuál llamaban el famoso Expreso de Hogwarts.

- Voy todo lo rápido que puedo- dijo Lyra jadeando mientras se apuraba a subir su baúl en el vagón de carga- trae, dame el tuyo.

-Yo lo subí antes-dijo Arica moviendo la cabeza, provocando que el bailoteo de sus rubios cabellos.

Las dos muchachas subieron apresuradamente al Expreso de Hogwarts por vez primera; aquel tren estaba lleno de estudiantes que gritaban en busca de sus compañeros de curso, casa o compartimiento.

- Éste año nos toca en el vagón de los prefectos- se escuchó a una voz de un chico de color, bastante alto y mandíbula pronunciada- venga, PREFECTOS por aquí.

Lyra y Arica se apresuraron a buscar un compartimiento vacío, lo cuál no fue muy difícil porque casi nadie había entrado todavía en alguno y pudieron colocarse en los del principio, junto al vagón de carga.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí- dijo Lyra dejándose caer en uno de los mullidos asientos del tren.

-Sí, por fin - dijo furiosa Arica imitando a la morena- ya podían habernos avisado de cómo se entraba al anden nueve y tres cuartos.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras sus ojos se dedicaban a la tarea de inspeccionar cada rincón del compartimiento ávidamente y sus mentes volaban hacia algún lugar sin rastro pero con nombre: Hogwarts.

¿Cómo sería? Ambas habían oído que era majestuoso, no por el castillo en sí, sino por la gran cantidad de terrenos que poseía.

¡Incluso habían oído que tenía un lago gigante! Ellas, que venían de Durmstrang (donde el frío no solo les impedía hablar en invierno, sino que durante todo el curso), lo veían como un sueño imposible. Se imaginaban a la gente nadando en las aguas claras de un lago inmenso... Y, cuando esos pensamientos invadían su mente, sonreían.

- Nos irá bien el cambio de aires -dijo Lyra cuando una araña se interpuso entre sus ojos y el lugar del andén que estaba contemplando.

- Sí... -contestó Arica -. Estaba más que harta de Durmstrang... ¡Y sobretodo de Hoshëîl!

- No se puede decir que tuviéramos un buen director -dijo la morena apartando un mechón de su largo pelo liso que le había caído frente a los ojos.

- Por suerte, Dippet sí lo es. Nos irá muy bien este cambio.

De nuevo, ambas amigas quedaron en silencio. Miraron por última vez al andén, tal vez con algo de tristeza pues sabían que no lo verían hasta dentro de nueve meses, pero felices, felices por el principio de su nueva aventura, de su nueva vida...

Habían odiado Durmstrang y todo lo que había representado, por eso esperaban encontrar algo nuevo en Hogwarts.

El tren arrancó.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio mientras las muchachas seguían recorriendo cada milímetro del compartimiento cómo si el más mínimo detalle fuese a cambiar el resto de sus vidas.

- ¿No se supone que éste tren está siempre abarrotado de gente?- dijo Arica poniéndose en pie y mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta, observando el ajetreo- ah, pues si.

- ¿Te apetece mascar chicle de fresa?- invitó su amiga tendiéndole un paquete de chicles de fresa muggle

- Oh, sí gracias- dijo girándose para extender el brazo y agarrar ése paquete, justo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió aplastándole la nariz en la ventanilla.

- Aauhhh... - dijo Arica un poco mareada.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?- dijo una voz de un muchacho de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años fuerte y jovial.

- No veo ningún problema; pero antes ¿te importaría dejar de aprisionar a mi amiga con la puerta?-dijo Lyra aguantando la risa.

- Oh... Perdona -cerró la puerta quedándose él dentro. Miró a Arica -. ¿Te he hecho daño?

- No... -dijo ella todo lo irónica que pudo -. Cuando alguien te rompe la nariz sientes algo parecido a un orgasmo¿no lo sabías?

El chico se ruborizó, algo cortado.

- Ven, amor... -dijo Lyra levantándose -. Te arreglo la nariz en un momento. ¿La quieres chata, alargada, pequeña...?

- ¡Ya me gustaba como la tenía antes, gracias! -dijo apartando las manos de su cara para que su amiga hiciera el hechizo.

- Ya está. Tan perfecta como antes.

- Yo... eh... Lo siento... No sabía que estabas ahí -dijo el chico, mientras el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba.

- No importa -contestó Lyra cuando vio que Arica no contestaba -. Se pone de mal humor cuando le destrozan alguna parte de su cuerpo, eso es todo -dijo poniéndose de puntillas y acercándose al oído del chico, para que Arica no lo oyera.

Él rió.

- Soy Lyra Tourniquet -se presentó ella extendiendo la mano para que se la estrechara.

- Yo Sirius Black -dijo el chico aprisionando la mano de la morena entre las suyas y dándole dos besos en las mejillas.

- Hay alguien saltando detrás de la puerta -dijo Arica riendo -. ¡Mira Lyra¡Parece una quaffle gigante! Solo que es de color azul...

Sirius miró lo que la chica decía, y abrió la puerta.

- Es mi amigo Peter -corrigió con una sonrisa, ya que encontraba muy apropiada la comparación -, no una quaffle saltarina gigante.

Peter miró el lugar un poco confundido y arrugando las cejas.

-Sirius¿Podemos entrar¿Pue-puedo llamar ya al resto?- dijo Peter sin saludar y con una voz estridente y chillona... de rata.

-Sí, ve a buscarlos- dijo Sirius tajante.

Peter salió del compartimiento dando un portazo.

- Mucho gusto Peter...- dijo Lyra entre dientes.

Arica miró a su amiga y rió.

-¿Tú cómo te llamas?- dijo el tal Sirius Black tendiéndole la mano aún un poco avergonzado.

- Arica Turner- dijo ella estrechando su mano con total naturalidad.

- ¿Cuántos más venís?- dijo ella observando con cierto reparo por la ventanilla.

- Dos más, no sé si os importará pero el tren está a reventar: hoy van todos muy apretados- dijo sin mucha alegría- nadie quiere compartir el vagón con los de Slytherin.

-¿Slytherin?- dijo Lyra- ¿qué es Slytherin?

-¿No sabéis nada sobre Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius haciéndose el indignado- ¿De dónde venís vosotras?

- Eh, eh, tranquilo, que te ves mas lindo -dijo Lyra con voz melosa -. Siéntate, te lo explicaremos...

Arica soltó un gruñido. Lyra la miró y, simplemente, sonrió.

- Tienes razón -dijo risueña -, mejor que esperemos a los otros...

- ¡Eh! -dijo Sirius de pronto -. Tus ojos...

- ¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó Lyra parpadeando varias veces.

- Son... son...

- Sí, son ojos.

- ¡No! -dijo él con una sonrisa. Lyra se echó a reír -. Quiero decir, sí, son ojos, pero son violetas.

- Ah, ya. No sé, los verdaderos Tourniquet tenemos los ojos violetas.

- Sí, tenéis los ojos violetas y una mala leche que da gusto, nena... -dijo Arica.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua.

- Ya, son las pegas que tiene ser perfecta.

La puerta se abrió, y entraron tres chicos.

- ¿No eran dos? -preguntó Arica.

- Dos sin contar a Peter -explicó Sirius.

- Aunque si eso te preocupa, no le cuentes. Como es pequeño puede pasar desapercibido... -dijo un chico moreno con gafas.

Todos rieron.

-No, si no pasa nada hay sitio de sobra- dijo Arica sonriendo al muchacho de las gafas; de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en un muchacho alto y un poco ancho de espaldas, sus ojos marrones la miraban fijamente y se preguntó si tendría algo de sangre en la cara.

-Me llamo Peter Pettigrew- dijo de pronto el muchacho parecido a una quaffle azul saltarina con su voz chillona.

- Yo Arica- dijo ella sonriéndole aunque el muchacho parecía haberse entretenido mirando dos mosquitos revolotear por la habitación.

Arica frunció el ceño y miró al resto esperando una explicación.

El muchacho de pelo negro azabache movió la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Sirius de desaprobación.

- Bueno, chicos pasad y no os quedéis ahí callados- dijo Sirius que ya se había sentado justo enfrente de Lyra- son James y Remus.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Lyra desde el asiento- venga sentaos.

- Claro -dijo el chico del pelo negro, James, que se sentó entre las dos muchachas.

El otro, Remus, se sentó enfrente de su amigo, entre Sirius y Peter.

- Estabais a punto de explicar de donde sois -recordó Sirius.

- Ah, sí -dijo Arica -. Venimos de Durmstrang.

- ¿Durmstrang? -preguntó James extrañado -. No tenéis acento extranjero.

- Ya, por que somos londinenses. Pero nuestros padres nos enviaron a Durmstrang... -explicó Lyra -. Perdonad¿le podríais decir a Peter que los ningún mosquito se ha comido a nadie, de momento?

Todos miraron hacia el chico-quaffle, que meneaba las manos de arriba a abajo para ahuyentar a los dos bichos.

- Peter, los mosquitos son incluso -Sirius enfatizó esa palabra - más tontos que tú. No creo que sea necesario que hagas eso.

Hubo una carcajada general, pero el aludido pareció no darse cuenta de que se reían de él.

- ¿Os conocíais de antes¿O os encontrasteis en Durmstrang? -preguntó Remus.

- Nos conocimos allí -dijo Arica.

- ¿Y como dos chicas londinenses terminan estudiando tan lejos? -preguntó James, mirando a Peter con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Pues... Mi padre quiso estudiar allí, pero no pudo, así que me mandó -dijo Arica con una sonrisa de compromiso.

- En mi caso, me mandó mi familia... Para ellos, aprender artes oscuras siempre ha sido muy importante.

No intentó disimular la expresión de asco en su rostro.

Sirius y James se miraron, y, como las dos chicas antes, pareció que se entendieran con solo esa mirada.

- Nosotras ya te hemos explicado de donde venimos y el por qué- dijo Arica mirando a Sirius- ahora tú nos tienes que explicar qué es Sty… stilil... slyretyn.

-Slytherin- dijeron los tres muchachos no quaffles al unísono mientras evitaban reírse.

- Pues verás es una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts- dijo James cómo si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Arica se giró para verle la cara, el muchacho fijó sus marrones ojos en los casi color miel de ella lo que provocó un momento de tensión innecesaria.

Arica arqueó una ceja.

-¿Casa de Hogwarts?- preguntó Lyra sintiendo que necesitaría un cuchillo para romper la tensión formada entre James Potter y Arica Turner.

- Eh sí, verás...- comenzaron a explicarle Remus, James y Sirius.

Pero Arica no parecía muy metida en la conversación; no paraba de mirar a Peter que seguía mirando fijamente a los mosquitos cómo si estos pudiesen atentar contra su vida propia y los demás viajeros de la famosa cafetera escarlata.

-Arica ¿te estás enterando?- preguntó Lyra pasando la mano abierta por delante de los ojos de la muchacha rubia.

-Eh, sí- dijo mirando una mosca que entraba por la ventana.

-Estás rara ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó Lyra que no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga, siendo tan curiosa cómo era.

-Sí, digo no, no tengo hambre; podéis continuar- dijo mientras Sirius se encogía de hombros y hablaba sobre un torneo de quiddich.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, centró totalmente su atención en la mosca y susurró las palabras adecuadas...

De pronto, la mosca aumentó su tamaño. Peter se encogió contra la pared.

- ... todas las casas luchan por... ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sirius al oír las risas de los demás.

Lo entendió al girarse y ver a Peter con los ojos llorosos.

La mosca abrió la boca, y los ojos de Peter se convirtieron en dos bludgers.

- ¡Juega conmigo! -dijo la mosca con una voz extremadamente chillona que se oyó por encima de las risas de los demás -. ¡Juega conmigo, chiquillo aquaffleado!

- Quitarla... quitarla...

La mosca rodeó a Peter con una pata, y le elevó en el aire dejando ver un charco misterioso en el sitio donde antes estaba él sentado.

Entre carcajadas, Arica y Lyra se miraron, y la rubia decidió terminar con la condena de Peter.

- Veo que no quieres jugar... -murmuró la mosca tras un sollozo profundo, encogiéndose y saliendo por la ventana.

Poco a poco, pararon de reír.

-Eeh, miradlas si parecen merodeadoras- dijo James entre carcajadas.

-¿Merodeadoras?- preguntó Sirius arqueando las dos cejas, primero una y luego otra- aún les falta práctica.

-¿De qué hablan éstos dos?- preguntó Lyra a Arica con el gesto arrugado.

- Y yo qué sé- dijo ella tendiéndole una mano a Peter para que se levantase del suelo- ¿estás bien?

- Sí- dijo Peter sin coger la mano un tanto desconfiado.

-Venga, no voy a hacerte nada... sólo ha sido una broma- se excusó Arica al tiempo que esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Peter al fin aceptó coger la mano de la rubia y se incorporó sentándose justo en el lugar donde había aparecido la mancha sospechosa.

Parecía ser que Lyra no había visto la mancha, porque habían vuelto a sacar el tema "Hogwarts y los puntos de las casas"; pero James sí que la había visto y procuraba aguantar su extrovertida risa, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Arica también lo había visto no pudo estallar de nuevo en carcajadas.

-¿qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Remus girándose mientras James aporreaba el asiento.

- sí, eso qué pasa- dijo desde el rincón la ahogada pero aún así chillona voz de Peter.

-James... ¿James?- insistió Sirius un tanto molesto.

-¡ POTTER ! -voceó una voz de muchacha joven desde la puerta; todos se giraron para verla, era alta y esbelta; con una larga melena de pelo rizado y rojo que hacía resaltar sus dos ojos verdes esmeralda colocados bajo unas cejas perfectamente perfiladas.

A James le cambió el gesto y tragó un poco de saliva.

- ¿Sí?- dijo mirando a la chica que tenía cara de enojo.

- ¿Os importaría guardar silencio? No sé si seréis conscientes pero hay más viajeros en éste tren y la mayoría intentan dormir un poco- dijo ella cerrando de un portazo.

-¿Quién es ésa?- dijo Arica- vaya una aguafiestas...

-Es Evans...- dijo James un poco confundido- simplemente es Evans.

- ¿Dormir? -preguntó Lyra risueña -. No creo que sean horas...

- Bueno, es que Evans es... -empezó a explicar James.

- Rara -dijo Remus -. Es rara.

Con la interrupción, todos habían olvidado que James y Arica habían estado riendo aparentemente sin razón, y, mientras Remus trataba de explicar algo acerca de la personalidad explosiva de la pelirroja James evaporó el líquido amarillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Peter se lo agradeció con la mirada.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin más complicaciones. Lyra descubrió que los ojos azules de Sirius le gustaban, y Arica descubrió que los músculos de James la hipnotizaban. A parte de eso y del grito de Peter cuando una mosca se posó en la ventana por la parte exterior, no ocurrió nada interesante.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para llegar, los Merodeadores salieron del compartimiento para que las chicas se cambiaran, y regresaron con sus túnicas puestas.

* * *

_y si ya habéis llegado hasta aquí... dejar un rr! no cuestaa! es darle al go de ahi abajo (si, ese que te observa!) y comentar lo que has leido... los agradeceremos!_

_besitos de Lowyn y Gissy_


End file.
